The New Hogwarts Students
by Hibari Kyo-chan
Summary: A half mage and half vampire is trying to get into Hogwarts and away from St. Vladimir. Together with her partners, they manage to get into Hogwarts, but what is their purpose of it? Will they be caught eventually?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Vampire Academy.**

Chapter 1

_Amelia, Rose Hathaway and Lissa Dragonmir have been captured back here._

_Oh, really? Isn't that surprising?_

_Well, judging from your tone, I would bet you knew that before you left with Fran, didn't you?_

_Who knows what I know anyway? Oh and just to let you know, I know the perfect place to go. And no one will ever find out where the heck we are. _

_And where would that be, Miss I-always-know- I-am right?_

_Hogwarts._

_Hogwarts? Are you freaking insane, Amelia? That's a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Not a school for VAMPIRES like us! What the fuck is wrong with your mind? Did you take drugs or something together with your blood the other day?_

_Don't sweat it, Mr. Teacher's Pet. I am completely sane. I can ensure you that better than anyone else since I am me. Furthermore, it would be a piece of cake to get in. You know what I can and will do to get us a place in that school, don't you?_

_Oh god! Amelia, don't tell me you have been practicing witchcraft and wizardry in school and no one found out? Or you are just going to compel them into giving the three of us those spots in the school? And in case you have not noticed, Fran and I are not MAGES or WIZARDS!_

_I know that, you worrywart. And I have everything properly planned out, Mr. Smarty Pants. So just SIT BACK, RELAX and ENJOY THE SHOW!_

_Amelia Voda, don't you use that tone with me. I know that you are going to cut this conversation as soon as you can. You better stop this RIDICULOUS idea of yours about the three of us hopping off to Hogwarts because it is so NOT going to work out at all!_

_LALALA... I heard nothing from you… I don't know what you are talking about at all… Oh….time's up. TATA! See you next time. BYE!_

_Amelia, don't you —_

I pushed Belphegor's thoughts out of my head and turned to face Fran. His tousled brown hair covering his emerald green eyes as he sat down on the stone, slumping against a tree trunk. Fran looked over at me, knowing I had been communicating with Belphegor through the bond. I walked over to me and gestured him to move over so that we could share the seat on the trunk. He did so silently in a reluctant manner. He was tired from the escape we had made from the academy and had been guarding me while I rested as well as he could.

It had been 3 days since our escape and Fran had not had a single wink of sleep yet. I knew he had to sleep tonight or we would be in danger. I sighed as I took out a book from my bag that I had packed before we left the academy and flipped through it, searching for the right words. Taking a deep breath, I casted a spell to hide us from any potential threat.

The surroundings remained the same. The only difference was that no one could see or hear us. All connection with us was broken until the spell wore off or we left the area. I looked over at Fran who smiled weakly before he went into a deep sleep. I got off the trunk and left Fran to sleep there in comfort and peace while I looked at the moon. It was three-quarters full. Two more days left.

Fran and I had prepared ourselves for this escape. Upon reaching our destination, I was to teleport Belphegor to us so that we would be together. Thinking ahead of everyone else, I knew that no one in world would figure us going to a school of witchcraft and wizardry. I had made sure that no one would trace down our tracks. It would take them more than a millennium to figure out the trick. Even by then, they would have just died then. No one in the world knows the strategies, not even Fran or Belphegor. They could read my mind but I could keep them out of it. The bond was something that not only we have but Rose Hathaway and Lissa Dragonmir had it too. But I had not just one power like other Morois.

I am no ordinary Moroi but I am even more precious. I am half mage, half vampire. I am a magi-vamp.

My mother had died giving birth to me. She had been a mage. A famous one whom every creature in the mythical world knew about. My father was a royal Moroi. Therefore, I am a royal too. According to what I knew, my father had fallen in love with my mother but it was a forbidden love between them. My father's parents had objected strongly to his choice of partner but nonetheless, my father never abandoned my mother till the day she died. My father was heartbroken but he knew he had to carry on with life. To my father, I was a precious fragment of his life. I knew he would be devastated to know that I had escaped the academy. Before leaving, I decided to pen him a note, explaining my choice but never told him where I had intended to go. Hopefully, he would understand my decision and wait for me to return home one day.

As you know, all Morois need blood. However, my kind did not need to feed on blood as often as the normal Morois did. We only needed blood on full moons when the moon shines the brightest. Legend has it that our kind is related to werewolves but no one has been able to prove that yet.

With only two days left to the next full moon, Fran and I had no time to lose. Time was tight and we needed to get to Hogwarts fast!


End file.
